


[podfic] the sun was out ('til midnight)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Amorality, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Crime, Dumb Shits Doing Dumb Stuff, Every Fandom Needs A Fast And The Furious AU And I'm Not Sorry For It, F/M, Fast Cars, Gore, M/M, MY FIFTIETH PPRFAITH PODFIC HOT DAMN, Moral Relativism, Podfic, This is crack but it's serious, Violence, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Stiles is Brian, Derek is Dom and Scott is Mia.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's where it gets weird."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the sun was out ('til midnight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun was out ('til midnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424437) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  alternate universe - fusion, alternate universe - always human, crime, violence, moral relativism, BAMF!Stiles, BAMF!Lydia, canonical character deaths, gore, fast cars, dumb boys, dumb shits doing dumb things, amoral behavior  


**Length:** 01:30:08  
  
 **Download links:**  You can download the podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_the%20sun%20was%20out%20\('til%20midnight\)_.mp3), or as an [ **m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_the%20sun%20was%20out%20\('til%20midnight\)_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the sun was out ('til midnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424437) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
